This invention relates to test and measurement data communications and more particularly to a phone test set modem apparatus and method.
Communications field service technicians in the telephone industry use a test instrument called a phone test set or lineman's handset. The phone test set typically comprises ear and mouthpieces and keyboard for dialing input. Some models include alphanumeric displays.
The test set is used by the technician in the installation and troubleshooting of analog phone systems. FIG. 1 is a view of a contemporary phone test set 10 which is a hand held device comprising an input keypad 12 and alphanumeric display 14. Microphone 16 and speaker 18 enable the technician to speak and listen to use the device as a telephone. Cables 20 connect alligator clips 22, 24 and modular plug 26 to the test set to enable connection to telephone wiring of the phone systems under test. The test set typically will include features such as caller ID and call waiting caller ID. What has been missing from phone test sets is the capability for bi-directional alphanumeric data communication between the test set and other devices connected to the phone line.